Moo Mesa el comienzo
by Dreadmon
Summary: Los CowBoys de Moo Mesa son un equipo pero como fueron sus inicios y como se conocieron
1. Chapter 1

**Moo Mesa : El comienzo**

Sinopsis: El grupo de los vaqueros de Moo Mesa son conocidos en todo el territorio, ¿pero como fue que se conocieron los tres vaqueros?

**Ep1: Llegando al pueblo**

Desierto de Niagra 10 años antes

Cabalgando por el desierto se encuentra el joven Marshal Moo Montana, hacia poco que vio al Gobernador de Moo Mesa, quien le ordeno ir al pueblo de Cowtown ya que había algunos problemas que resolver

_Inicio de Flashback:_

Moo se encuentra en la oficina del Gobernador

Gobernador (entregándole a Moo un informe): He decidió enviarte al Pueblo de Cowntown, ¿Espero que conozcas el lugar?

Moo: Si se encuentra a un día a caballo de mi pueblo natal, (tras leer el informe) pero según esto, ahí ya tienen un Sherrif

Gobernador: Lo se, tu iras al pueblo como apoyo, el sheriff a tenido algunos problemas con un bandido llamado el Toro Enmascarado, los pobladores están asustados, estoy seguro que con tu ayuda podrá capturarle

_Fin del Flasback_

Moo finalmente ha llegado al pueblo de Cowtown, las calles están desiertas a pesar de que es medio día, Moo deja su caballo en los establos del lugar y se dirige a la oficina del alcalde y no tarda en pasar con el Alcalde Bulloyney (10 años más joven)

Bulloney (hablando con una persona en la puerta de su oficina): Dile a Terrorbull que venga enseguida (cierra la puerta y se voltea hacia Moo) lamento haberte hecho esperar, en que puedo servirte

Moo: Soy el Marshal Moo Montana, vine por ordenes del gobernador para ayudarles

Bulloyney (un poco gruñón): Si el gobernador me aviso de tu llegada, aunque todavía no veo cual es el problema

Moo: Le fue informado que tienen problemas con un bandido llamado el Toro Enmascarado

Bolloney (leyendo la carta que Moo trajo de parte del Gobernador): A si ese tipo, es muy bueno para los asaltos, Terrorbull no ha conseguido echarle el guante aun

Moo: Es por eso que el Gobernador me envió para ayudarles

En ese momento tocan la puerta y entra el Sherrif Terrorbull, parece estar un poco molesto

Terrorbull: Me llamo alcalde

Bulloney: Si quiero presentarte al Marshal Moo Montana, fue enviado por el Gobernador para ayudarnos

Terrobull (molesto): ¡¿Cómo?!, pero no lo hago tan mal como sheriff

Bulloney: No viene a reemplazarte, te ayudara a mantener la paz en el pueblo y hablando de eso, me gustaría ver que tan bueno eres Moo, así que te hare una pequeña prueba

Moo: ¿Qué necesita alcalde?

Bulloney saca un papel del cajón de su escritorio y se lo da a Moo

Bolloney: Esta noche partirá un cargamento de oro desde la mina Goldencud hacia acá, necesito que custodies la diligencia durante su trayecto

Moo: Entendido, lo veré mas tarde alcalde

Moo sale de la oficina dejando a Bulloney y Terrorbull solos, ambos están realmente enfadados con la llegada del Marshal

Terrorbull: No puede echarlo de aquí

Bulloney (rechinando los dientes): Son órdenes de Gobernador no puedo hacer nada

Terrorbull: Esto podría dificultar nuestros negocios

Bulloney: Ya lo se, por eso lo mande a acompañar la diligencia, tienes que aprovechar y deshacerte de el

Terrorbull: De acuerdo

Ya es de noche, Moo se encuentra custodiando una diligencia, llevan un cargamento valioso de oro que debe de llegar a salvo a Cowtonw

Cochero: Es bueno que el alcalde le enviara Marshal, hemos sufridos muchos asaltos estos días

Moo: Se refiere al Toro Enmascarado

Cochero: Si, nos ha robado los últimos envíos, el patrón sique estaba molesto

Moo: Bueno no tiene que preocuparse, todo a estado muy tranquilo desde que dejamos la mina

Cochero: Aun así no baje la guardia Marshal, podría aparecer en cualquier momento

Nadie sabe que más delante de la ruta se encuentra el Toro enmascarado observándolos con un telescopio

Toro Enmascarado: Aja se acerca (a sus compinches) como van con eso

Sus secuaces, el escorpión **Saddle Sore **y el buitre **Boot Hill Buzzard** han estado colocando dinamita en la gran roca y están terminando

Saddle: Todo listo

Toro Enmascarado: Bien, cuando se aproximen encendemos la mecha y tendremos un gran espectáculo (al ver que se aproximan) Escóndanse

Los tres se esconden en un lugar seguro y esperan cuando ven que están llegando a la grandes rocas encienden la mecha y ríen por lo bajo, pero pasa algo, no hubo explosión y tanto diligencia como vaquero pasan como si nada

Toro Enmascarado: ¡Que! (agarra a Boot Hill) ve a ver que pasa

Boot: No no quiero volar

Toro Enmascarado: URRR ESTA BIEN LO HARE YO

La diligencia ya se a alejado bastante cuando BBBBOOOOOMMM, Moo y el cochero miran desconcertados hacia atrás, parte de una gran roca se derrumbo por donde ya habían pasado

Cochero: ¿Qué fue eso?

Moo: No lo se, pero tuvimos suerte o estaríamos ahí abajo

Ambos reemprenden la marcha pero deciden acelerar el paso para no tener otra sorpresa, de entre las rocas sale el Toro Enmascarado algo magullado pero no seriamente herido, Saddle y Boot le ayudan

Boot: ¿Estas bien?

Toro enmascarado: El alcalde no estará contento

En efecto después la diligencia llego sin problemas al pueblo, con el trabajo terminado Moo va a ver de nuevo al alcalde

Bulloyney: vaya que tuviste suerte

Moo: Si aunque seguro que escucho que escuche una explosión antes de que las rocas cayeran

Bulloney: Seguro que fue tu imaginación, ve a descansar ahora

Moo: Hasta mañana alcalde

Moo se marcha y Bulloney se levanta y entra a un cuarto pequeño que esta tras un cuadro, esta realmente enojado con Terrorbull

Bulloney: ¿Qué sucedió? Tenias que acabar con el

Terrorbull: Una falla por eso dos, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Bulloney: No hay nada que hacer, perdí el cargamento de oro, tendremos que aguantar a ese Marshal por aquí, tendremos suerte si no dura mucho tiempo


	2. El vaquero rudo

**Moo Mesa: El vaquero rudo**

Bulloney se equivoco al decir que Moo no duraría mucho pues ya han pasado 4 meses desde su llegada y ha hecho un muy buen trabajo manteniendo el orden en el pueblo, también ha desarrollado una gran rivalidad con Terrorbull.

Moo se encuentra a las afueras del pueblo y observa a los Cowboys llevando ganado, con un poco de nostalgia recuerda sus años de adolescente cuando acompañaba a otros vaqueros a llevar el ganado por todo el territorio de Moo Mesa, pero al enfocarse en su entrenamiento para ser Marshal dejo aquello de arrear ganado de lado, mientras observa nota que uno de los toros se aleja del grupo, así que decide echar una mano a los Cowboys, toma una reata

Moo (lazando la reata): Sera pan comido

La reata alcanza a toro por los cuernos, el toro de pronto se enfurece y sale corriendo Moo cree tener control de la situación pero hubo algo que no había previsto, el animal es mas grande y fuerte que el

Moo (al ser arrastrado): WOOOOHHH

Los otros vaqueros al ver lo que ocurre se lanzan a ayudar a Moo, el toro se las arregla para entrar en el pueblo llevando a Moo a rastras, el animal enloquecido embiste lo que tenga en frente y los restos golpean al marshal y de pronto todo se detiene de golpe, pero Moo termina por chocar contra unas cajas de madera que estaba afuera de la herrería

Moo (mareado): Ohh, pero que paseo

Bufallo Bull (ayudándolo a levantarse): ¿Estas bien?

Moo: Eso creo

Moo levanta la vista para saber que ocurrió, el toro que le arrastro se encuentra tumbado en el piso y un vaquero le esta colocando una soga, este vaquero es musculoso, de pelaje azul, sus ropas están algo desgastadas

Bufallo: Guau, ese tipo si que sabe detener a un toro

Moo: ¿Cómo?

Bufallo: Se puso en su camino, lo agarro por los cuernos y lo derribo, solo con sus manos

Pero antes de que Moo pudiera darle las gracias al vaquero que le ayudo este ya se había ido, en la tarde Moo se encuentra sentado en l barra del salón Tumbleweed tomando un tarro de zarzaparrilla de vez en cuando se estira, el arrastres sufrido por el toro lo dejo por completo adolorido, la vaquilla que atiende la barra se le acerca es la srita. Lily

Lily: ¿Te siente bien Moo?

Moo: No se preocupe Miss Lily solo estoy algo adolorido, aunque pudo ser peor si ese vaquero azul no me hubiera ayudado

Lily (un poco preocupada): ¿Un vaquero azul? (murmura) de pura casualidad (señala a un rincón) es ese de ahí

Moo voltea hacia donde señala miss Lily en una mesa al fondo del bar se encuentra un toro tomando una bebida aunque esta de espaldas Moo le reconoce

Moo: Si es el

Lily (nerviosa): Moo pase lo que pase no te le acerques

Moo (desconcertado): ¿Pero, cual es el problema?

Lily: Ese tipo se llama Dakota Dude, tiene fama de tener una increíble fuerza pero también siente un gran odio hacia los sheriffs y marshals

Moo: ¿Segura?

Lily: Si, Terrorbull a tenido problemas con el anteriormente, de hecho todos le tenemos miedo, espero que no este mucho tiempo aquí, pero te pido que te mantengas lejos de ese tipo

Moo: De acuerdo, no te preocupes

Ya entrada la noche cuando el Saloon esta a punto de cerrar, Moo sale del lugar para dirigirse a su casa a dormir cuando Jack el conejo del telégrafo se le acerca apresurado

Jack: Marshal, Marshal, telegrama urgente del mina, parece que hay problemas

Sin perder un instante Moo monta en su caballo y se dirige hacia allá sin percatarse de que alguien le escucho y le esta siguiendo los talones, en la mina reina un caos el Toro enmascarado acompañado de Bat Blastagun y su cuadriga atacan la mina, los mineros tratan de defenderse con las armas que tienen pero su enemigo es mas habilidoso que ellos

Toro Enmascarado: Jaja solo un poco mas y la mina será toda nuestra

Bat: Si y te recuerdo que quiero mi parte por este trabajo

Toro Enmascarado: Ahh ya se

De repente son atacados por una lluvia de estrellas de Marshal, El toro enmascaro enfurece pues sabe a quien le pertenece el arma que usa estrellas a Moo Montana que esta atacándolos desde la parte alta de una colina

Toro enmascarado: Ahhh es peor que una plaga

Bat: Pero no por mucho (a sus hombres) ATAQUEN

Todos disparan contra Moo, pero el vaquero se protege tras unas rocas y se le ocurre una idea haciendo uso de toda su fuerza mueve una gran roca que provoca una reacción en cadena y por lo tanto una avalancha de rocas todo mundo corre a ponerse a salvo cuando todo termina, Moo baja por la pendiente en busca de los mineros pero de pronto se oye un fuerte sonido y cuando se da cuenta es embestido por alguien o algo y caen dentro de la mina, Moo golpea su cabeza contra una roca y ya no se entera de nada mas

Unos minutos después el marshal finalmente recobra el conocimiento, mira a su alrededor pero todo esta oscuro ni siquiera puede ver el camino de la mina todo lo que ve son rocas, rocas y mas rocas, aunque puede distinguir unas débiles franjas de luz que vienen de unas grandes rocas que cubren la entrada, también escucha voces llamándolo desde el otro lado son los mineros aunque se oyen apagados

Minero: ¡Marshal, Marshal conteste! Aun esta vivo

Marshal: ¡SI AUN ESTOY VIVO!, ¿Qué pregunta es esa?

Minero (es la voz de otro): ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Esta herido?

Marshal: Estoy bien, ¿Qué paso allá afuera?

Minero 1: Los vándalos escaparon durante la avalancha de rocas pero estas bloquearon la entrada dejándolos a ustedes atrapados

"¿USTEDES?" se pregunta Moo empieza a buscar a su alrededor tratando de encontrar a alguien y le halla, le busca pulso y lo encuentra y empieza a llamarle

Moo: ¿despierta, estas bien?

Sujeto (un poco débil): ohhhh ¿Qué ha pasado?

Moo: ¿Estas bien?

Sujeto: Creo que si

Moo (hacia las rocas): ¿Hay alguien más aquí?

Minero: No todos salimos a tiempo pero tú y Dakota se quedaron adentro, tendrán que esperar un poco hasta que los saquemos de aquí

Moo (pensando): Dakota, oh no

Moo se da vuelta con cuidado a la luz de la débil luz si distingue el rostro de Dakota, pero este esta sentado y tocándose el pecho adolorido

Moo: ¿De verdad estas bien?

Dakota solo asiente con la cabeza, pero Moo no parece convecido, es obvio que Dakota se ha roto alguna costilla

Moo: intenta recostarte te sentirás mejor

Dakota: Oye que tu no me tienes miedo

Moo: Ehh ¿Por qué? Estas herido por mi causa, trata de acostarte

Dakota obedece sin quejarse y ambos aguardan, durante un rato no dicen nada pero si pueden escuchar a los mineros del otro lado moviendo las rocas, trabajan rápido pero con precaución para evitar algún nuevo derrumbe hasta que Dakota decide hablar

Dakota: Vaya avalancha que provocaste

Moo: Gracias, pero quedar atrapados no era precisamente mi plan

Dakota: Tampoco el ser arrastrado por un toro

Moo: No me lo recuerdes, creí poder pararlo

Dakota (molesto): Eres Marshal, no cowboy

Moo: Claro que fui cowboy, pero eso fue hace mucho

Dakota: ptss ser marshal debe ser aburrido

Moo (molesto): No lo es como dice el Código del Oeste "Para trabajar enfócate en tus habilidades y si realmente te gusta", a mi me gusta mi trabajo

Dakota: Ser Cowboy es mas divertido, llevando ganado por toda Moo Mesa y explorando zonas, aunque también tiene su lado malo

Moo: ¿Qué es?

Dakota: Asaltantes y estampidas ahhh y la paga a veces no es buena

Moo: Hay veces en las que me gustaría llevar ganado, pero tengo que enfocarme en mi trabajo

Dakota: Bahh no creo que puedas hacer las dos cosas

Moo: O tal ve si, pero debo volver a aprender lo que es ser un cowboy

Dakota (tras pensar): Si quieres…puedo yo enseñarte

Moo le mira justo en ese momento los mineros finalmente consiguen abrir un boquete en las rocas lo bastante grande para que puedan salir, unos días después Moo y Dakota se encuentran en un corral donde hay varias cabezas de ganado, Dakota observa a Moo lazando a un toro, pero ninguno de los dos se da cuenta de que son vigilados, ocultos tras un edificio están el Sheriff Terrorbull y el alcalde Bulloney

Bulloney (estupefacto): Como ha conseguido marshal…

Terrorbull (enfurecido): …Hacerse amigo de Dakota

Bulloney: No me lo puedo creer, esto empeorara nuestros problemas

Terrorbull: ¿Qué quiere decir?

Bulloney: Que vamos a hacer si esos dos se unen

Terrorbull: No se preocupe Dakota ama la vida de cowboy y Moo tendría que ser lo bastante tonto para ofrecerle trabajo

Pero al día siguiente Terrorbull, bajo su identidad como el Toro Enmascarado, y sus dos compinches son perseguidos por Moo y Dakota, tanto el buitre como el escorpión miran al Toro Enmascarado con cara "Que decías"

Todo Enmascarado (a sus hombres): De acuerdo me equivoque

Moo y Dakota persiguiéndoles: "Yippie-yi-oh-ky-yay! Yee-ha!"

Los Cowboys de Moo Mesa se han formado


	3. Chapter 3

**Moo Mesa: El joven del rodeo**

Desde que Moo conoció a Dakota han pasado 5 años, los dos se han hecho muy buenos amigos, Dakota le ha enseñado a Moo como ser un buen cowboy y Moo le enseña a Dakota lo que significa marshal también Moo se ha dado cuenta que Dakota no es un mal sujeto como todo mundo pensaba, pero si se enoja cuidado

Juntos han conseguido atrapar a un sin numero de malhechores pero hay uno al que Moo ansia echarle el guante, al Toro Enmascarado, una tarde tranquila Moo y Dakota están cabalgando de regreso al pueblo tras un largo día de arrear ganado, no obtante Moo se detiene de pronto

Dakota: ¿Pasa algo Moo?

Moo: Espera….escucha

En efecto se escucha un débil gemido pero parece no estar muy lejos de donde están, Moo se guía por el sonido para llegar a su origen, en un árbol se encuentra atado un joven toro, parece tener unos 20 años, es de pelaje negro con blanco, usa una chaqueta negra y pantalones blancos con las rodillas negras, esta forcejeando con las cuerdas pero no puede liberarse

Moo baja de su caballo y se acerca al chico, este se asusta al verlo

Moo: Cálmate, soy marshal (señala su estrella) espera te sacare de aquí

Moo desata al chico, sin embargo no se ve nada bien ya que antes de que pueda agradecerle a Moo se desploma

Dakota (tocando la frente del toro): Tiene mucha fiebre, hay que llevarlo al pueblo

Moo (subiendo al chico a ciclón): ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que halla estado ahí atado?

Dakota: A juzgar como esta … una semana

Poco después en el joven recobra el conocimiento, primero se da cuenta de que esta recostado en una cama, se sienta y mira a su alrededor, la habitación es desconocida para el, no recuerda como llego, lo ultimo que recuerda era estar atado a un árbol viejo en medio de la nada, se levanta de la cama y camina hacia la ventana y observa el pueblo en donde se encuentra

Chico (para si mismo): ¿Cuánto hace que estoy aquí?

Pasando junto a la clínica están Moo, al verlo el joven toro le reconoce, piensa darle las gracias una vez que salga de la clínica, mientras Moo se dirige al salón donde Dakota le espera en una mesa

Dakota: Alguna novedad

Moo: No todo ha estado tranquilo en la Mesa

Dakota: mmm, supongo que tendremos tiempo para practicar

Moo: Yep, vamos después de comer

Dakota: Yep

Poco después Moo y Dakota se encuentra en los corrales practicando con las sogas, hacen que sus caballos troten a su alrededor mientras llevan unos sacos que tienen que lazar con las sogas, Moo no tiene problemas pero Dakota necesita practicar mas ya que atrapa otra cosa en vez del saco, por ejemplo a Moo

Moo (atrapado por cuarta vez): Dakota

Dakota: Lo siento (desatándolo) pero el lazar no es lo mío, prefiero usar mi fuerza

Moo: Pero de todas formas debes aprender estas cosas, no siempre puedes depender de la fuerza

Dakota: mmm

Dakota intenta de nuevo lazar el saco, pero otra vez la cuerda se va mas lejos y atrapa a otra persona, cuando Dakota jala para saber que atrapo se da cuenta que atrapo al chico que hallaron hacia rato

Toro: ouhc, OYE

Dakota: ooooppps

Moo (al reconocerlo): Ohh eres tú, tan pronto te dejo salir el doctor

Toro: De hecho, me salí, necesitaba darles la gracias por ayudarme

Moo: No hay de que, es nuestro trabajo

Toro: Disculpen, pueden quitarme esta soga

Dakota: Yep

Moo: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Toro: Mi nombre es Cowlorado, soy de New Jersey, iba de camino para participar en un rodeo aquí en Cowtown

Moo: Pero el rodeo fue hace una semana

Cowlorado: Es el tiempo que estuve atado en el árbol, ya que me tope con unos engreídos en el camino que me dejaron ahí

Moo: Y se puede saber por que te dejaron ahí

Cowlorado: Solo lo que uso la reata mejor que ellos, a estas alturas ya deben de estar lejos y para colmo me quede sin caballo

Moo y Dakota se miran, lo dejan ahí por una tontería, pero hablando de caballos, al día siguiente cuando Cowlorado esta mucho mejor, Moo lo lleva a los establos del pueblo ya que desde el rodeo se quedaron con un caballo que nadie reclamo, al verlo Cowlorado reconoce a su caballo Jesse Bell

Cowlorado (Acariciando la crin de su caballo): Creí haberlo perdido

Moo: Tuviste suerte, esos tipos la dejaron aquí por que no dejo que nadie se le subiera

Cowlorado: Es normal, es muy inteligente

Moo: Ahora que recuperaste tu caballo, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Cowlorado: Pues, no lo se, no seria conveniente que me apareciera por el momento en un rodeo, por que si esos tipo me ven de nuevo, seguro que no la libro, pero yo vivo del rodeo

Moo (suspicaz): Nunca has trabajado

Cowlorado: Trabaje como músico en algunas cantinas, pero me gustaría hacer algo diferente

Moo (tras pensar): Dijiste que eras bueno con la reata, quisiera ver que tan bueno

Eso desconcierta a Cowlorado pero le enseña a Moo su habilidad con la reata que le sorprende, iguala mucho la habilidad de Cowlamity Kate, ahora entiende el por que lo dejaron amarrado, es posible que Kid pueda servirle de mucho

Cowlorado: Bueno que le pareció marshal

Moo: Espectacular, serias capaz de atrapar a un forajido

Cowlorado: ¿¿uhhh??

Moo: Nunca te ha interesado ser un cowboy

Cowlorado: ¿Un cowboy? No se nada de ser un cowboy

Moo: Si aprender a ser cowboy y defender la ley al mismo tiempo puede ser difícil, pero veo que tú tienes un gran talento, con trabajo duro puedes lograr ser lo que deseas

Cowlorado lo piensa un momento, esta es una oportunidad única que no esperaba, ha escuchado antes de los Cowboys de Moo Mesa y siempre pensó que solo aceptaban a tipos rudos, pero ahora el mismo Marshal Moo Montana le esta ofreciendo la oportunidad de unirse al grupo, una oportunidad que no puede dejar pasar

Cowlorado: Si, quiero intentarlo, le prometo que hare mi mejor esfuerzo

Moo: Entonces bienvenido

Así fue como el trió de los Cowboys de Moo Mesa se completo, al principio a Cowlorado le costo trabajo llevarse bien con Dakota ya que el gran toro azul lo veía como una molestia pero Moo tenia muchas esperanzas en Kid, con el tiempo la fama del trió creció así como su confianza y amistad entre los tres.


End file.
